


I want to kiss it to death

by madefrommagic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humour, Romance, Smooching, bill and nardole scarred for life, the doctor loves her, the master fucking crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madefrommagic/pseuds/madefrommagic
Summary: The one where Nardole and Bill catch them on The Piano.





	I want to kiss it to death

Missy sighed deep and long. 

 _I'm boooored._ The absence of her voice didn't prevent it from ringing through his mind. If anything, she was louder in there. 

The Doctor's gaze flitted from his book to her. 

She was lounged on the arm chair across from him, head tipped back, feet dangling over the side. Her boots knocked together, leather on leather.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

The way she had draped herself, you'd think she was posing for a painting during the Renaissance. He traced the curve of her delicate hand on the back of the chair, thought of fragility. The irony of this mental description did not surpass him.

Missy's wicked chuckle confirmed her agreement: she was most defiantly smirking. It echoed. The smirk did.

It was late-afternoon. The only light in the room was a soft glow filtered from the windows. It cast shafts across her form, picking up the colours of her hair, almost mocking him with her brilliance. 

At least she wasn't causing any trouble.

Her eyes where not on him. They where dancing somewhere on the ceiling, but he knew her bright stare hadn't been gone too long. It's a look with a burning effect. Almost Impossible to feel comfortable under, and the fact that The Doctor hadn't so much as twitched was quite an achievement in his opinion.

Consequently, all he saw in his mind where her eyes then, causing an unsettling shiver to course through him. Sometimes he thinks she's admiring him. Others, he feels like prey.

He turned back to his book, shoving the thought out of his mind firmly. His eyes begun to hurt staring at the words that hard.

She sighed again.

He ignored her this time, turning a page instead, scraping, paper on paper. He could hear her shuffling against the chair. It was all very distracting. 

"Doctor, I'd like to sit on your face." Missy stated abruptly, voice far too soft to be soothing. Breathless, almost. Cunning. 

The colour The Doctor turned was bright enough to be considered a health concern. The book snapped shut, his eyes on her immediately, almost bulging. She laughed at this, her whole face erupting into a chilling sort of charisma. 

"Well, you heard me." She said, in that dark, soft way again. "I'm bored." 

Those eyes really where looking at him now, like a stinging dart across the space between them, blaming him personally for her boredom. The Doctor felt himself faltering, fumbling, loosing all coherent thought as she yanked the plug that kept the notion of her away from him.

She was pushing him. She had only put one finger on him and sent him toppling.

The prospect of this was terrifying. He strung himself back together clumsily in a hasted panic, clearing his throat, leaning back into his chair. Leg crossing, that was always a modest, calm thing, this is fine, he's fine. 

"I thought you wanted a pony." He said gruffly. 

Missy laughed again. His hearts where pounding in his ears, he hated it. No one could think with that racket. 

"I've changed my mind. Ponies aren't half as fun." 

He gave her a pointed glare for that. She only smiled, taking her feet down to mimic his position, like a provocation. Like, I know what you're doing, and I can do it too. The Doctor didn't put it past her, in fact, he had anticipated it. He stood his ground, well more specifically, sat his ground, determined to keep his dignity in tact.

"You're not here for fun." He said. "You're here because you said you wanted to change."

Missy rolled her eyes, bored with it already. "You've said." 

The Doctor remained as stony as ever, lips pursed, brows drawn. His hands where trembling slightly, too much, basically. He hid them in his lap. 

"Are you scared of me, dear?" Of course she'd know. 

"No."

She seemed to consider it, a short silence falling between them. Then she sighed again, her chin dropping into her hand, pouting. He waited, knowing she wasn't finished, not even close. 

He waited.

Missy looked up at him. 

"I'm bored."

"I know." He said it like he was sorry. 

He knew locking her up was, despite good intentions, cruel. He knew she'd be struggling against her instincts, driving herself crazy –crazier, he added– staring at the same old room, day in, day out. He knew she knew he felt bad about it. He knew it was hard for her. He really did want to look after his old friend.

But he thought of her eyes watching the pretty smoke, and she terrified him. 

"Play with me." The Mistress commanded when he said no more, banging her feet against the floor. _Now._

He sucked a breath "No."

"Please?" She was pouting again, batting her eye lashes, playing the part of a harmless little angel. So good, so pure.

_Say something nice._

"Missy." He said, firmly. He was struggling to breathe right, shifting in his chair as if it was made of pins. 

"Not even on the Piano?" She said, coyly.

Nice one Missy, he thought, allowing a flick of a smile. That was anything but innocent, of course, especially thinking back on the many occasions he'd witnessed her sprawl herself across it. She'd done it the other day, right in front of Bill. Trying to beckon him with a thought when he least wanted it.

Oh. Stupid, stupid Doctor. What did he think she was trying to do, suggesting that? He really was an idiot. 

Her smile was small. The Master of all thought, he couldn't deny she was.  

"No." It came out as a growl. 

It was the second mistake made on his behalf, as this only encouraged her more. She was practically purring, feeding off the tension like the energy was her life force. He buried his face in his hands, rubbing them over his eyes, then his cheeks, before bringing them to his lips. Praying, _dear lord, give me strength._

When he lifted his head, Missy had that uninterested look. She was staring at the ceiling again, humming softly.  

The relief had just begun to settle in, when she sighed again and said,

"At least give me a kiss." 

He groaned. "Fine. Will you shut up then?"

"Of course." She turned and smiled, sly as a fox. 

Not one to linger on the subject, The Doctor got to it without a fuss. It wasn't that bad, this he could handle easily, and if it gave him peace, so be it. His legs still trembled slightly as he walked, making him feel a little nervous as he approached her chair. Placing a hand on the back of it, he leaned over and pressed his lips carefully to hers, which she offered up happily.

He was suddenly aware of how close this made them. It was almost too much, her cheek touching his, skin on skin. Too intimate. As soon as her sharp little nails reached into his hair he pulled back.

Missy whimpered, giving him another batter of her lashes. 

"You call that a kiss? Now that's not fair! I barely felt it, you where so paranoid. I won't bite."

"Surprisingly, I find that hard to believe." He said, drily. 

Missy simply chose not to hear that. 

"Is this how you treated that wife of yours, oh, what do they call her?" She waved a hand.

"River." The Doctor replied, coolly, though his hearts stung at the reminder.

"River must've been incredibly desperate."

"Isn't it time for you to shut up now?" He was starting to get angry. The sound of that name on her lips was infuriating. 

Missy tutted, curling her fingers around the hem of his coat. "The deal was a Kiss, Doctor."

"I gave you a kiss."

"It doesn't count if I barely felt it."

"That's a controversy. I, for one, disagree." 

She frowned, still trying to drag him in by his coat, which he simply let be pulled taunt between them. Her eyes where making him heave again, she was everywhere, crawling into his mind and claiming everything he was. _Mine._

He could feel himself giving in, thinking it would be easier to just fall under her submission. She was still winning, despite how desperately he fought, how stubbornly he resisted. 

"Please Doctor." The sudden smallness of her voice surprised him. "Kiss me." 

"I have." Stormy eyes where kept steady in hers.

"No, a proper one. Give me a proper kiss." Both hands now gripped the coat. "I need it, do it, please, for me?" 

Missy wasn't too far from his face now, having lifted herself from the chair onto her knees, practically climbing him. It wasn't like her to be so needy, he thought vaguely whilst he scrutinised her. She wouldn't expose herself this much to the risk of being left vulnerable. He wondered idly if she had changed.

She stumbled and his hands flew out to steady her forearms, bringing her to his level. His coat was still balled in her hands. 

"It gets so lonely here at night, dark." She explained, quietly, like it was secret. "Nothing to stop the bad from hurting. No one to turn too." 

His hearts where starting to ache for her, annoyance melting steadily into sympathy. It really must be sad in here, he hadn't had really considered it, the moments between his visiting. Boredom was simply a symptom. 

"Missy-" He began, only to have his shoulder seized.

"Just kiss me. kiss me, come on."

"I can't-"

"Oh Doctor I think about it so much, please. You can pretend it's her, if you like." 

That hit his soul. "I'm not going to- I can't- Missy..."

She was leaning on him, completely at his mercy. The Master, submissive. The rasp of her skirt pulling against the chair's arm reminded him of her escalating imbalance and he steadied her before she fell, his hands bracing her back and waist as he shifted her knees back onto the chair. 

In a moment he'd gone from fearing her to holding her in his arms as if she was made of glass. She looked so helpless, so broken. It startled him to see her this way, and so he was much kinder when her hands gripped his shoulders and slid around his neck. 

"Well?" She said, a hit of hope in her voice, peering into his soul as deeply as she'd moved it. 

The Doctor didn't know what to do. They where both shaking, breaths heaving in unison, and her eyes, her eyes where so pleading. It made him think of that graveyard long long ago, Missy on her knees again, grief stricken, longing, begging, lust Iddled–

_"Two hearts."_

_"And both of them yours."_

It was like a flood, a blurred memory rushing back and filling his veins until he was there again, thanking her, kissing her, watching the wind tease her hair as he sentenced her to death.

Oh god.

He had forgotten. He had ripped his feelings from it, shoved it in a corner, angry, hurt, lost.

_10,0,11,0:02._

He'd forgotten like he made himself forget how she died in his arms as a man, how he'd cried and cried. He'd forgotten because the only thing he could seem to hear when he thought _Master_   was laughing.

_I win._

And now, she was loosing. 

"Missy, I'm, I'm so sorry, I really am, I'm so so sorry, I-" 

"Sushh." For a moment she seemed fine, sly, even. "It's okay, It's okay, _I know._ " He let out a sob at that, gripping her tighter. 

She was stroking his neck, soothing him, whispering, "all you have to do is kiss me." 

Her voice was like syrup.

His hearts just kept aching. Like the string that was holding him together had suddenly been undone, a ribbon slipping away. Now he was spilling, feeling it all at once, and he couldn't stop it. Knowing she felt like that too only made it worse. 

God. Six months.

"Kiss me." Missy repeated, nails digging into his skin with frustration.

The Doctor pulled her closer, dumb struck, pawing at her clumsily. He tried to burrow into her neck, but she jolted backward in his embrace, moving her hands to his shoulders again and giving him hungry, wicked eyes.

She devoured him with just a look. He gazed back helplessly, she whimpered quietly, then his mouth was on hers, firm and hot. Her fingers found his hair, grasping, pulling. She was avid.

Happy.

He honestly doesn't know what else he was expecting, not that he had much time to consider it.

The moment he kissed her, she threw herself at him, climbing from the chair almost skittishly. The Doctor yelped into her mouth as her weight descended on him, stumbling to stay upright in a battle against gravity. Missy had gotten both legs around his waist and was moaning in utter bliss.

He pressed her against the back of the arm chair, braced a hand against it and continued to kiss her with an outstanding power. 

It disturbed him how desperate he was. How opening himself up had made him crave her.

Missy had carried on unfazed, clawing at his shirt, his hair, his back. He knew she was scared he would pull away to soon. The way she held him was possessive and frantic, wasting no time. Soaking him up.

For a few moments, that's all there was. Lips on lips.

God she felt so warm. He knew he could stop. He'd given her a proper kiss. He had no reason to indulge her further. 

He didn't really understand why he carried on.

But she kept pulling at his clothes, biting his lips, whimpering. He had his hand in her hair now, the other on her neck, his thumb stroking her jaw. Counteracting her roughness with softness seemed to calm her a little.

And then, to his surprise, she broke away. 

"Say you love me." Missy panted as he tried to follow after her lips. His thumb was still stroking her jaw. 

He drew his brows together, frowning. "What was wrong with the kissing?" He honestly thought it was fine. Really, if this is all she needed, they'd be fine. Completely. Which was why he simply stared at her lips.

"Oh, nothing dear." She sounded breathless. "I just want to hear you say it." 

His eyes met hers, wide. "You know I can't."

"Why?"

"That- that wasn't part of the deal." 

"Just say it anyway, please, go on. For me." 

"Missy." He pleaded, grasping her closer.

"Doctor." She whined.

She was doing it on purpose, the eyes, the begging, the drama. She kept trying to make him feel bad. She knew it worked, and she wasn't wrong. There was a grand piano to attest for his indulgence. But this was pushing it. 

She knew about River.

He'd told her this, last time. That was seven months ago. Inwardly, he laughed at his past selves foolishness. She had been lying on the bed, saying pretty words, and he told her he wouldn't stay. Which had only made her cry. Which had made him feel bad. Which had made him stay.

She does that a lot.

"I thought you cared about me." She said with a sob.

The Doctor looked at her, horrified. "I do!" 

"Then why won't you say it?" 

He was torn. He was also very stupid. He should've known she'd want more, shouldn't have let her coax him into it. It only made her think she could do it again, and again, and again.

But she was still in his arms and he still didn't want to let go of her. Her eyes still fluttered every time he stroked her jaw. His hearts still beat in time with hers. 

"I can't. You know why."

"But I'm better." 

"Why do you do this?" He said softly.

Missy's brows rose. She stared at him quietly, speechless. Pondering. He carried on stroking her jaw with the lightest of touches, watching her with gentle eyes. Her lip began to quiver as he did so.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears springing to her eyes suddenly. "I'm sorry. I'm bad." 

His hearts broke. "Oh, Missy..." 

"I hurt you. I'm bad... I... oh Doctor, just go. I can't bear it." She was crying now, her cheeks glistening in the light as she turned her head away from him.

He took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him again. "Don't close yourself off, you're doing so well." His voice was gentle. "You said sorry. That's...that's good. You feel guilty. I forgive you." 

"What?" Her eyes where wide, her body trembled a little. He considered just kissing her again, she was much happier then, much less scared. Then it hit him.

She didn't understand. She didn't understand being forgiven. She's near being damn genius, but this is incomprehensible. She took and took and never cared who it hurt, and looking at her now, she cared about hurting him. She cared enough to be vulnerable in front of him. He needed her to understand what she'd shown.

"I forgive you. You acknowledged what you did. You care about me." 

Missy cocked her head, having trouble processing the concept. He had a feeling she hadn't really given it much thought when she puffed out her cheeks and with a shrug said

"Of course I do, you idiotic fool." 

The Doctor smiled. "Thank you." He said gently. "I'll ignore the unnecessary insult. That was actually quite nice of you to say." 

"Well I do." Missy said softly. "So... you forgive me... does this mean you love me too, then?" 

She'd stop crying, at least. She just didn't look very bothered anymore. She seemed to have moments of awful despair then forget she ever felt bad about it at all. Missy was more concerned with him than anything else, really. Concerned to the extent of trying to kill all his friends.

He sighed. Clearly this wouldn't be easy. "Only if you're really sorry." 

"I am. I'm sorry, I'm incredibly sorry. I'm so sorry. You know what I deserve?"

"Missy, no." They'd talked about this. 

"Missy yes." She purred, leaning into him.

The Doctor began to extract himself from her hold, which proved to be much more difficult in practise due to her vice like grip and relentless determination. She kept kissing him, his neck, his jaw, his cheek, _his nose._

 _"_ Missy, you understand that you can't do this all the time-"

"Shut up, dude. I missed you." She mumbled into his shoulder. Her soft Scottish accent was almost like a peace offering, a confirmation of how she truly had missed him.

She may have succeeded in softening him if not for, "you left me alone for six months."

"Again! Prison!"

"If you really cared, that wouldn't have been an issue. You're lucky I love you. Now, shut up."

"This was not the deal, you're supposed to be the one shutting u- mmphh."

He decided it would be easier to just let her have him. Purely out of convenience: struggling only made it worse. It would be much more peaceful for everyone if he just let her kiss him to death. 

The panic only arose when his shirt was torn open, buttons scattering across the floor, clicking and bouncing. It sounded like rain. Missy giggled, pushing him onto the Piano and straddling him. For a moment he reckoned she was beautiful, all big blue eyes and messy hair.

He wasn't sure if this actually was a good idea. He decided this was a stupid thing to waste time thinking about as his fingers where guided to her thighs, their lips colliding, hard.

 

At least she wasn't causing any trouble.

 

At least she apologised, this time.

 

 

 

.

 

At some point, when it was quieter and the light had dimmed, listening to her gentle breaths, he whispered against her shoulder.

 

"I missed you too."

                                                                                                                  

.

 

 

 

 

It was easy for Nardole to figure out where he was the next morning. Of course, only after checking and discovering he wasn't anywhere else, did he figure this out. So the easiness came with trial and error, really. 

He had been worried, at first. Maybe she'd done something to him. He had been in there all night.

But it's safe to say he wasn't expecting the scene that graced his eyes when he walked into the vault at seven am.

"Ah! Nardole!"

Nardole smiled. It's only polite.

"Did you get the parts I asked for?" 

"I did." 

"Excellent." 

On the surface it was a friendly exchange, but Nardole couldn't help but feel he'd interrupted something. The Doctor seemed awfully flustered. After a few seconds he decided to address the matter.

"Doctor, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you and The Mistress on top of the Piano?"

The said Mistress turned to cast a filthy look across the room, snapping her teeth at Nardole and hissing. The Doctor placed a hand on her waist, instantly calming her, and she fell back into his embrace, much resembling a cat in his lap. Nardole noticed her shirt was torn. And odd style at the very least. 

"We made a deal." The Doctor confessed nervously, who, now that you mention, was shirtless. 

Nardole tisked. "Doctor, didn't anyone ever tell you not to make deals with crazy locked up ladies?" He shook his head, muttering something about reinforcements. 

The Doctor could see he didn't fully grasp the concept of what he was currently witnessing. He decided it was probably a blessing.

"Yes well... noted. Thank you Nardole-"

"OI! What's this!? Is there some kind of weird alien vault party I wasn't invited to- oh my god." Bill stopped in the doorway, her jaw dropping. The Doctor attempted to hide himself in Missy's hair, swearing under his breath. Silently, he appreciated the puffiness of her hair dampening his shame.

Missy herself was in utter glee. He could feel it. Not only that, she had also taken it upon herself to begin chuckling in a quite a disturbing way, and it really wasn't helping the situation. At all.

Nardole looked at between the two time lords and a gawping Bill. "What?" 

Slowly, Bill lifted a finger to point at the couple, her eyes the size of saucers. 

"Did... did you two do it on the Piano?"

"No" The Doctor said at the exact same time Missy said "Yes."

Bill was visibly disturbed. She had, admittedly, convinced herself this was something The Doctor never did, purely to make things easier for her. Now that she'd literally seen otherwise, she felt immensely unsettled. All she had wanted to do was turn in a paper.

"I feel... I feel like I just walked in on my parents ...why ..."

Nardole, meanwhile, had finally cottoned on, his own round jaw falling open as Bill wrapped her arms around him, looking slightly ill. 

"Well. I. Never." He exclaimed, disgraced. "You're married! She's evil!" Nardole stuttered. This was a lot for him to take in. Just, everything. "You're married!"

"Okay, technically I'm not married anymo-"

"Is that... is that why she's called... The Mistress?" He said, as if he couldn't be more horrified. 

"Oh my god... that's what Missy is sort for." Bill whispered, a hand going to her mouth. "I might cry." Nardole gave her a comforting pat on the back, never taking his eyes of The Doctor. He looked short, but lethal.

"No okay listen, I can explain, honestly, it's actually quiet funny- Bill? Bill where are you going? Bill!" 

"HAVE FUN BEING HETERO." She called from outside. The Doctor started to climb off the Piano frantically, pulling up his trousers with great panic, and causing Missy to whimper as if he was heartlessly abandoning her. As if he hadn't had sex on a Piano with her. 

The Doctor looked back at her. She was pouting again, batting her eyes. He stood, looking genuinely conflicted, half way between the door and the Piano. You might feel sorry for him. He really did look stricken. 

Nardole, who was still staring at them in utter horror, offered up a solution. 

"It's alright Doc. She'll probably still be up for it tomorrow." He cast Missy a dirty look. She smiled back, then stuck out her tongue childishly. Nardole scrunched up his nose.

The Doctor spluttered in response, "That's- That's not why- I don't... I have to go. I mean-" He looked at Missy again. She huffed, rolling her eyes before shooing him out with the flick of her hand. It was getting boring, anyway.

He couldn't decide, clearly, and she wasn't willing to sit around all day like an ornamental vase. 

Once given approval, he said with all the confidence of a shirtless man. "I must go." 

"He runs like a penguin with his arse on fire." Nardole mused, a few moments after The Doctor had rushed out the door, leaving most of his clothing, and dignity, behind. 

Missy hummed. "I did reckon his arse would set on fire." 

Nardole, who had thought it couldn't get much worse by this point, turned to stare at her. "...I really don't like you." He said, scowling.

"Well that's not very nice. Honestly, I let you into my home, and this is how you treat me? Get out." She turned away and draped herself across the Piano, flinging an arm over her forehead. 

It was safe to say that he wouldn't be going back in there for a long time.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
